


anything you want

by corpsereviver



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Cho Seungyoun, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Kim Wooseok, sweet and spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsereviver/pseuds/corpsereviver
Summary: "They won’t be back anytime soon," Wooseok reasons.





	anything you want

It’s not like Seungyoun didn’t plan to have sex with Wooseok when their flat mates went out to drink, but he wanted to attempt being a good boyfriend and do something else first, like, well, just talk and enjoy each other’s presence. It’s already late, so they don’t have a lot of time, but he doesn’t want Wooseok to assume sex is all they do when they have time for each other. But when Wooseok lies down in his lap and looks up at him with a coy smile, reaching to brush his fingers against Seungyoun’s lips, parting his own invitingly, Seungyoun can already feel his resolve crumble.

The kiss is chaste and sweet at first, but it's not long before it turns passionate and Seungyoun can't stop himself from sneaking his hand under Wooseok's sweater, fingers idly brushing against the warm skin, until Wooseok arches up to the touch, wanting some solid contact.

And just a moment later, he's sitting in Seungyoun's lap, pressed as close to him as possible, exchanging deep, sensual kisses.

"Seungyoun…" Wooseok moans when Seungyoun breaks the kiss, attaching his lips to the side of Wooseok's neck instead. "I want you…"

Seungyoun groans softly. He can't bring himself to care about other plans he might have had for the evening, not when Wooseok feels so warm against him, so eager and willing. God, he wants him so bad, it sometimes overwhelms him a little— they've been together for almost two years now but it feels like they can never have enough of each other.

"How do you want it?" he asks, pulling away to look at Wooseok, taking in his flushed face and tousled hair. He's so beautiful like this, it's breathtaking.

Wooseok meets his eyes, his gaze heavy. "I want to ride you."

"Here?"

Wooseok leans down to nuzzle his neck; he rolls his hips a little and Seungyoun inhales sharply, gripping Wooseok's thighs. He's already hard and he wants nothing more than to bury himself in Wooseok, feel his body around him.

"They won’t be back anytime soon," Wooseok reasons and Seungyoun chuckles at that. ”I’ll go get the lube."

As Wooseok goes to Seungyoun’s bedroom, Seungyoun unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, groaning as he starts pumping it, bringing it to full hardness, thinking of the way Wooseok always feels around him, hot and impossibly tight. He can't wait.

Thankfully, Wooseok doesn't take long and he's soon on the sofa next to Seungyoun again. Seungyoun catches him licking his lips as he watches Seungyoun stroke himself. His dick twitches in his hand as he realizes what Wooseok is thinking about— no surprise here, though, Wooseok really loves giving blowjobs. Sometimes when they’re alone and they decide to watch movies together, he just lays his head on Seungyoun's lap, pulls his cock out and start sucking. And the way he does it, so focused on making Seungyoun feel as good as possible, practically worshipping his cock… As distracting as it is, Seungyoun can't say that he minds his boyfriend having a bit of an oral fixation.

"I want to suck you off,” he says, already reaching out for his cock. Seungyoun wordlessly curls his hand into his hair and pulls his face to his crotch. With a small moan, Wooseok swipes his tongue against the tip, licking the precome off, and then he takes Seungyoun's cock into his mouth and starts sucking in earnest. Seungyoun groans, his hips bucking, and Wooseok makes a small sound at the back of his throat, allowing Seungyoun to slide in as deep as he likes.

"Fuck, you're so good," Seungyoun moans as Wooseok keeps sucking, the wet, slurping sounds only arousing him more. He notices Wooseok reaching behind himself, circling his hole with his slick fingers and he can't tear his eyes away; he watches Wooseok slip a finger inside, thrust it in and out, then add another. He wonders if he's very tight, or if he's fingered himself recently— he almost decides to help him but then Wooseok moans around his cock and all coherent thoughts fly from his head at the feeling.

He pushes Wooseok's head even closer, until he's fully enveloped in that hot wetness; Wooseok's eyes are wet with tears, and Seungyoun can hear him struggle to breathe through his nose, but he doesn't pull away. Seungyoun is close, and he'd love to come like this, down Wooseok's throat, make him swallow all of it— but that wasn't the plan. And he'll surely have a chance to soon, it's not like Wooseok can go long without sucking his cock.

So he pushes Wooseok away. "Come here, straddle me," he says and Wooseok obeys immediately, grabbing Seungyoun's shoulders for support as he props himself up on his knees over Seungyoun's lap. "Are you stretched enough, baby?" Seungyoun asks, rubbing his hips.

Wooseok lets out a small whine, resting his forehead against Seungyoun's. "I need you…"

It's not exactly an answer and Seungyoun definitely doesn't want to hurt Wooseok, but he doesn't get to check— Wooseok grips his cock and positions himself over it, and then he's sinking down on it, slowly, his eyes squeezed shut, brows furrowed. He's tight, so tight, but he seems slick enough, and it feels so fucking good Seungyoun's mind goes blank.

"Fuck, Wooseok…"

Wooseok doesn't raise himself up at first, he just rolls his hips against Seungyoun a few times, and each time it feels like Seungyoun's dick sinks even deeper into Wooseok, the tight muscles clenching on him. Wooseok is making small cute noises as he moves and Seungyoun tugs at his hair and pulls him in for a kiss, swallowing all those pretty sounds.

"Seungyoun," Wooseok gasps, trembling, as he breaks the kiss. "Ah, it feels so good…"

Seungyoun smiles; Wooseok has always been very sensitive, it's all too easy to overwhelm him with just touches, kisses— and from the start, he's especially loved getting fucked. It's flattering, really, that he likes having Seungyoun inside him so much. And it’s also very arousing.

"Come on," he breathes, gripping Wooseok's hips to steady him. "Move."

And Wooseok does. He immediately starts a quick pace, fucking himself on Seungyoun's cock, gasping each time it goes in, brushes against his prostate and fills him completely. He keeps biting his lips to stifle the louder moans, and Seungyoun would love to hear him cry out with no restraint but he knows that despite his eagerness, Wooseok must feel a little anxious about doing it here, in the living room. And Wooseok looks lovely like this, trying so hard to keep quiet, lips red and swollen from biting on them.

"You look so hot like this," he whispers. "You love it don't you? Having my cock inside you. You're such a slut for me."

Wooseok moans at the words, his body tensing and Seungyoun gasps, feeling the warm muscles contract around his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He knows why Wooseok likes riding. It's not because it gives him control, as Wooseok doesn't really want it in the first place. No, Wooseok likes it because it makes him feel desperate and needy, working himself up and down just to get Seungyoun's cock deep inside, to get fucked thoroughly, the way he likes it best.

"Tell me," Seungyoun breathes, "you're my little slut kitten aren't you?"

Wooseok whines, his fingers digging into Seungyoun's arms as he leans in, rubs his cheek against Seungyoun's, his pace stuttering. "Yes, I'm yours, only yours," he whimpers. Seungyoun can tell how close he is from the way his breath comes out in short gasps, the way his hole clenches around his cock continuously. Seungyoun grips his hips harder, pulling him even closer, feeling his hard cock press against his stomach.

"Come for me, baby."

Wooseok lets out a small, desperate sound; he's almost still now, only rutting against Seungyoun, and then he comes, shaking, a broken moan spilling from his lips.

Seungyoun kisses him then, holding him close, the kiss deep, intimate, heady. When they pull apart, Wooseok seems to slump against him, clinging to him, still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Seungyoun, you're still…" he says after a moment, shifting a little; Seungyoun hisses as the warm walls rub against his throbbing cock. "Do you want me to keep going?" he asks. Seungyoun smiles; Wooseok is obviously tired and oversensitive, but still so eager to please. Seungyoun has other ideas, though.

"Do you want me to fuck you and come inside you? Or would you prefer me to come all over your back, or on your face?"

Wooseok whines softly, nuzzling Seungyoun's neck. "Anything … please." Seungyoun chuckles, petting Wooseok's hair; he knows how much Wooseok likes feeling him come inside him, but he also can never resist sucking on Seungyoun's cock.

"It feels so good inside you…" he whispers, bucking his hips into the heat of Wooseok's body. Wooseok clenches around him, possibly deliberately, and Seungyoun groans; he's so fucking close already, he just wants to pound into Wooseok's willing body until he comes.

He pushes Wooseok down to the sofa and Wooseok immediately spreads his legs for him. He's flushed but he looks up at Seungyoun expectantly, waiting to get fucked. God, he's so hot like this, Seungyoun thinks hazily, and then he's entering Wooseok again, burying himself inside in one swift motion.

He spreads Wooseok's legs as far as the limited space on the couch allows him and then fucks him fast and hard, completely focusing on his own pleasure. He knows Wooseok will enjoy it anyway; he likes the feeling of being used.

It's not long before he’s coming, moaning Wooseok's name as he releases inside him. Wooseok whines softly at the feeling and trembles as Seungyoun pulls out, his hole clenching, come dripping out. He's half hard already and he looks positively wrecked; the look he gives Seungyoun is heated, pleading, as if he wants to beg to get fucked again. Seungyoun's cock twitches in interest at the sight, despite being completely spent. He gives Wooseok a soft smile, rubbing his thigh gently.

"Lick my cock clean," he orders, and Wooseok inhales sharply, face flushing, before he quickly moves off the sofa and settles on the floor, between Seungyoun's legs. His lips are eager as he attaches them to Seungyoun's softening dick, licking at it in small kittenish licks, as to not bother the oversensitive flesh.

Seungyoun watches him with hooded eyes, hand tangled in his hair, whispering soft praises, easily mixed with dirty talk — _you're such a good boy, always so needy for my cock, aren't you? good little kitten _— and then, once Wooseok is done, he pulls him into his lap. Wooseok is fully hard now, cock flushed and wet, and Seungyoun for a moment considers teasing him, because he’s cute when he gets whiny— but then he looks into his unfocused, teary eyes and realizes Wooseok seems too far gone for that now. He makes him come with a quick handjob, enjoying his short, desperate gasps, and then wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace, holding him as close as possible, the way he knows Wooseok needs it when he’s like this.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Wooseok mumbles against his shoulder, voice trembling and filled with raw emotion; he sounds like he’s crying and Seungyoun’s heart clenches, his throat feeling too tight for him to be able to respond. He pulls back a little and cups Wooseok’s cheeks, planting small kisses on his face, tasting the salty tears.

He only responds later, after they shower, when they're huddled up in Seungyoun's bed, and he knows Wooseok is calmer and more aware of his surroundings.

"I love you so so much,” he whispers, brushing Wooseok’s hair behind his ear, letting his finger trace his hairline to the hollow spot on his temple where his pulse throbs— it's embarrassing, really, the way his voice catches a little, because what he feels is so intense. And while he’s good with words, they can be scary sometimes, when they seem to carry so much weight. But he likes saying it often, he needs Wooseok to hear it, to always, always be sure. Wooseok blinks at him then smiles softly, eyes warm and knowing, and Seungyoun finds himself smiling back, a little astonished at how much in love he is.

"We need to get up early tomorrow," Wooseok says, pulling Seungyoun closer. "Let's sleep."

"Bet the others are gonna come back soon, shitfaced drunk, and wake us up?"

Wooseok yawns. "Well, not me," he mumbles. "I sleep like the dead after I get fucked good, your words."

“You do,” Seungyoun responds with a snort. "Goodnight, baby."

There's a smile in Wooseok's voice when he replies, "night", and then, with a contented sigh, he hugs Seungyoun even tighter. It's not very comfortable but Seungyoun decides he doesn't mind— it’s good to have Wooseok's warm body pressed so close to his. Hear his calm breath, the beat of his heart, know he's safe and well— and his. Just like he is Wooseok's.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i was a dom wooseok stan before this ship happened lol so i wanted to see how far i can go with the opposite  
hope this was enjoyable  
oh and if you have any kinky requests lmk


End file.
